Descobrindo o Amor por Cartas
by Mila B
Summary: Depois de anos de amizade, Teddy e Lily descobrem que o amor é possível, tudo graças a uma troca de cartas. Escrita em parceria com maryannharvelle.


**Descobrindo o Amor por Cartas**

10 de outubro

Querida Lily,

Tenho boas novas. Ontem à noite, pedi a mão de Victoire em casamento. Ela aceitou. Lily, estou tão feliz, nem posso acreditar.

Você iria gostar do meu cabelo agora, ele não para de trocar de cor, e a que mais aparece é o vermelho, do mesmo tom do seu cabelo, que difere ligeiramente do tom dos outros Weasley. Seu vermelho único.

Lembra que você costumava rir da época em que eu não conseguia controlar isso? Precisamos nos ver logo.

Sentindo sua falta,

Teddy.

* * *

15 de outubro

Querido Teddy,

Eu gostaria de ver seu cabelo, e daria boas risadas novamente. Mas você sabe que eu o acho lindo de qualquer maneira. Mas o seu azul preferido ainda é o melhor.

Parabéns pelo pedido, seria impossível uma resposta negativa depois de todo esse tempo de namoro, não é mesmo? Eu realmente espero que você tenha feito a escolha certa, Teddy Bear.

Você tem que vir me visitar aqui em Paris. Sinto sua falta também.

Você lembra aquela vez em que viemos juntos para cá, com meus pais e irmãos e assistimos à queima de fogos no topo da Torre Effeil? Acho que foi a melhor virada da minha vida, principalmente porque você estava comigo.

Com carinho,

Lily.

* * *

20 de outubro

Querida Lily,

Acha mesmo que o azul turquesa é melhor? Eu gosto bastante dele, mas não penso que Victoire ache o mesmo. Ela gosta das cores consideradas "normais". Disse que eu pareço o modelo da última capa do semanário das bruxas usando castanho escuro, é claro que eu ri da impossibilidade disso.

Creio que tenha feito a escolha certa, não preciso dizer o quanto Bill conversou comigo sobre a seriedade da escolha, não é? Mas sinto que fiz a coisa certa.

É claro que me lembro daquela vez, como poderia esquecer? Foi incrível. Você tem realmente muita sorte em morar aí. Lembra da confusão em que o Jay se meteu com aquela francesa? Acho que ele precisa treinar o francês um pouco mais.

Victoire estava querendo passar por aí em breve. Você sabe, para comunicar pessoalmente aos parentes do lado da tia Fleur sobre nós. Eu tenho a impressão que um dos primos dela não gosta muito de mim, mas o que eu não faço por ela, não é mesmo?

Esperando que você troque essa coruja que acabou com os meus dedos (brincadeirinha! hahaha. Mas troque essa coruja. Sério.),

Teddy.

* * *

26 de outubro

Querido Teddy,

Você sempre insistindo para que eu fale bem do seu cabelo azul turquesa, não é? Você não vai arrancar mais nenhum elogio de mim hoje. Nem mesmo para falar que eu seria a primeira a comprar o seminário das bruxas se você estivesse na capa.

Eu posso falar tudo isso pessoalmente se você resolver aparecer _mesmo _em Paris. Seria ainda mais fantástico morar aqui se nós pudéssemos nos ver com mais freqüência, como quando eu ainda morava com meus pais e você aparecia sempre para me ver.

Sério, Teddy Bear, eu ainda não entendendo como você tinha paciência para brincar comigo ao invés de com meus irmãos.

Vou adorar rever Victoire, quando vocês vierem, sintam-se à vontade para ficarem no meu apartamento. Mas, por Merlin, Teddy, feitiços silenciadores, de acordo?

Quanto ao primo de Victoire, tenho certeza que ele vai adorá-lo quando conhecê-lo melhor. Ou talvez não, tente não entrar em TPM quando for visitar os parentes da noiva. Hehehe.

Com amor,

Lily.

P.S.: Posso apostar que você mereceu as bicadas de Lilica, tente ser gentil com ela, Teddy Bear.

* * *

02 de novembro

Querida Lily,

Não precisava dizer, eu sei melhor do que ninguém que você compraria todos os exemplares das bancas de Paris caso eu aparecesse na capa. O que, se depender de Merlin e da minha magnífica beleza, não vai acontecer até o próximo milênio.

E seria mais fantástico ainda se você pudesse estar aqui nesse momento. Eu e Victoire estamos nos aprontando (na verdade ela está. Faz meia-hora, aliás.) para mais um almoço de domingo nos Potter. Não dá pra acreditar que até hoje Al, Fred e Louis continuam colocando bombas de bosta escondidas na sala de jantar.

Pois é, nem eu sei como fazia isso... brincadeira. Você sempre foi incrivelmente engraçada Lily, não era exatamente um sacrifício manter minhas roupas limpas e escolher brincar com você. Lembra quando você me fez construir uma casa na árvore para você só porque seus irmãos tinham uma e você não? Merlin, aquilo foi realmente um sacrifício.

Creio que talvez possamos ficar uma noite por aí, mas não tenho certeza. Os parentes de Victoire moram no interior da França, bem longe do seu confortável apartamento naquela maravilhosa avenida de cafés parisienses e livrarias. E feitiços silenciadores? Qual a graça da vida com eles, Lily?

É, tenho certeza que ele vai adorar me conhecer melhor. Vai adorar me conhecer melhor enquanto testa técnicas de luta trouxa em mim, tenho absoluta certeza disso.

Com carinho,

Teddy.

P.S.: Eu poderia dar meu coração para essa mald... maravilhosa coruja e ela continuaria a bicar meus dedos. É sério, se eu acabar sem nenhum dedo a culpa é dela.

* * *

09 de novembro

Querido e exagerado Teddy,

Você fala como se tivesse dez dentes a menos e problemas de calvície precoce. Tudo bem que um dia você chega lá, mas ainda é cedo para isso.

Teddy Bear, você sabia onde estava se metendo quando começou a namorar uma mulher com sangue veela. Eu já estou vendo você plantado no altar por horas, esperando pela noiva. Mas pode deixar que eu estarei na primeira fileira da Igreja para rir da sua cara, ok? Hihihi. Brincadeirinha.

Isso me lembrou que na noite do dia em que terminamos a casa na árvore, subimos para observar a lua lá de cima e acabamos adormecendo, lembra? No outro dia estávamos tão doloridos! Eu ainda consigo me ver a sua expressão de dor ao tentar ficar em pé.

Eu não acredito que eu irei falar isso, e se você me perguntar direi que está mentindo, mas Victoire tem sorte de poder dormir nos seus braços todas as noites.

Façamos assim, se algum parente da Vic resolver treinar técnicas trouxas de luta em você, venha para a cidade e passe o resto dos dias comigo conhecendo as livrarias e cafés. O que me diz?

Amor,

Lily.

P.S.: Quem sabe você tenta dar um bolachinha? Sinceramente, Teddy, por que alguém iria querer o seu coração? ;D

* * *

14 de novembro

Querida Lily,

Não nos vemos há tanto tempo que você realmente não tem o direito de falar sobre a minha aparência. O que acha de uma visita para checar com os seus próprios olhos? Ok, é a última vez que vou te atormentar pedindo uma visita. Ou não.

Atualmente não estou com tanta certeza, estou tendo que mentir para Victoire dizendo que os eventos sociais começam duas horas antes para que ela se arrume e possamos chegar no horário. É claro que ela consegue se atrasar ainda assim. Nem mesmo me lembre desse casamento, Lily. Victoire está maluca! Ela disse que eu não vou arruinar o casamento com o cabelo trocando de cor a cada segundo e que se precisar ela vai usar um feitiço e colar uma peruca preta no lugar do meu cabelo. Dá pra acreditar nisso? Humpf.

Na manhã seguinte? Eu fiquei meses sem conseguir manter a postura, Lily Luna. Ok, talvez eu esteja exagerando. Mas eu realmente fiquei dolorido.

Bem, então diga isso a ela. Ou melhor, não diga. Compartilhando um segredo com você só porque sei que você não vai contar isso para ninguém, a Victoire está mesmo maluca. Quer dizer, você sabe que nós estamos juntos desde... bem, desde sempre. E quando eu a pedi em casamento, ela simplesmente disse que não iríamos mais dormir um no apartamento do outro até o casamento. Isso é absolutamente ridículo. É uma total perda de tempo ficar indo de um apartamento para o outro, francamente.

Oh Lily, eu com certeza lhe digo sim. Fugirei para o seu apartamento no momento em que eu conseguir enganá-los. Haha.

Ah, será que tem alguma possibilidade de você mandar alguns daqueles biscoitos divinos que você faz? Eu sei que você diz que eles têm gosto de caca de coruja (não que eu consiga imaginar onde você provou caca de coruja), mas eu os adoro e tive vontade de comer uns hoje. O que diz? Vai mandar um agrado para o pobre Teddy? hahahaha.

Olha aqui Lily, é bom que você não fique se agarrando com esses franceses bestas e...*mancha de tinta*.

Lily, sinto muito. James está aqui em casa no momento porque ele e sua grandiosa inteligência colocaram fogo no apartamento quando ele estava tentando "impressionar uma gata com velas". Eu mereço isso? E então quando eu fui beber um copo d'água ele começou a escrever besteiras.

Com Carinho,

Teddy.

P.S.: Ouch! Essa doeu Lily. Muitas pessoas poderiam querer meu coração pelos mais diversos motivos. E você poderia ser uma delas :)

* * *

19 de novembro

Querido Teddy,

Você sabe que não poderei voltar para a Inglaterra nem mesmo para o Natal. O curso de especialização em medibruxaria finalmente está chegando ao fim e eles estão cobrando dobrado. Mas eu já falei que entre nós não há formalidades. Você pode aparecer no meio da madrugada que eu não irei jogá-lo porta afora, você pode até dormir na minha cama como fazia às vezes quando eu mal tinha cinco anos.

Teddy! Eu não acredito! Não minta para mim, Victoire te colocou em abstinência sexual, não colocou? Ah, Teddy Bear, eu só não digo que estou gargalhando a ponto de incomodar todos os meus vizinhos com o barulho por consideração a você. Hahaha!

Diga para o Jamie que os franceses estão me levando à loucura. Ai, Teddy, tem esse cara, Pierre, nós saímos algumas vezes, e ele é realmente adorável falando inglês com um sotaque charmoso, e as coisas estão começando a ficar sérias, mas eu não sei, tenho tanto medo de me magoar, como já aconteceu no passado...

E Jamie e fogo jamais combinarão. Isso me lembra a vez em que ele colocou fogo no seu cabelo por acidente. Você ficou emburrado por semanas! Foi um custo até que eu conseguisse arrancar uma risada do seu rosto, mas no final valeu à pena. Eu amo o seu sorriso, Teddy Bear, e pensar nele me deixa com ainda mais saudades.

Eu realmente não sei como seria o gosto de caca de coruja, mas acredito que seja algo muito parecido com os meus biscoitos. Estou os enviando junto com a carta, mas, por Merlin, há tanto tempo eu já não os fazia, será que você ainda aprovará?

Sempre sua,

Lily.

P.S: Posso saber quais seriam as tais razões que me fariam querer o seu coração, Teddy Bear?

* * *

19 de novembro

Querida Rose,

Socorro!

Eu acabo de despachar uma carta para Teddy convidando-o para dormir na mesma cama que eu! Amiga, ele está noivo! E é o Teddy!

O que eu faço? Rose! Me ajuda!

Com amor,

Uma Lily desesperada.

* * *

23 de novembro

Querida Lily,

Você sabe que a sua mãe vai ter um pití quando você não aparecer no natal, certo? Aliás, você já falou isso com ela? Boa sorte para quando o fizer.

Estou tão feliz por você finalmente estar seguindo os seus sonhos. Tenho certeza que vai ser uma ótima medibruxa. Eu sei que não há formalidades entre nós, e com certeza irei dormir na sua cama, se você não se incomodar comigo roncando... Haha, brincadeirinha. Dormimos tantas vezes juntos que você já deve saber que eu não ronco.

Sim... ela colocou. Ela é tão malvada. Eu mal posso acreditar que isso está acontecendo. Todos os dias é algo como "Teodore, você já é um homem. Se controle!". Merlin, isso vem sendo humilhante. E quanta consideração Lily, mal estou me agüentando de gratificação por isso.

Bem, eu diria isso se ele não tivesse entrado com uma loirinha há quase três horas no quarto que eu lhe dei para ficar. Merlin, agora eu não tenho apenas que me controlar como também escutar os ruídos sexuais do seu irmão, Lily. Eu devia ser beatificado pela igreja. E como assim você está saindo com um cara adorável com sotaque inglês charmoso? Eu achei que você estivesse aí para estudar, Lily. Mas... não que isso seja da minha conta, quer dizer, você tem total liberdade para se envolver com quem você quiser. Espero que dê tudo certo para você.

Oh, aquela vez. Meus cabelos ficaram desregulados por meses! Aquilo não foi nada justo. E eu aposto quantos galeões você quiser que não foi um acidente. Sim, e o que você esperava, senhorita? Que eu sufocasse de rir enquanto estava com cabelos queimados? Mas de qualquer forma, eu também adoro seu sorriso, Lily. O que eu não daria para ver um deles agora mesmo. E sabe do que eu também sinto falta? De ouvir você me chamando de Teddy Bear. Sinto mesmo a sua falta.

Sim, devo dizer que seus biscoitos não duraram nem o tempo de ler a sua carta. Eles estão tão maravilhosos quanto eu me lembrava, e estão mais que aprovados. Queria que Victoire fizesse algo assim, mas ela não parece gostar da cozinha nem mesmo para pegar um copo de suco de abóbora.

Sentindo mais saudades suas do que eu pensei que fosse possível,

Seu Teddy.

P.S.: Se você tiver meu coração, estarei mais perto de você. O que acha? Foi bom o suficiente ou eu terei de me esforçar mais?

* * *

24 de novembro

Querida Lily,

Antes de mais nada: Se acalme. Por Merlin!

Acho que você tem que começar a separar os sentimentos. Especialmente os que a senhorita nutre pelo senhor Lupin. Acho que já é hora, heim? Não é uma dúvida exatamente de hoje... E francamente, o noivado desses dois não tem sido muito feliz. Toda vez que nós os vemos eles estão brigando.

No seu lugar eu definiria o que eu sinto logo ou então simplesmente me calaria antes que fosse tarde demais. Não acho que seria bom para nenhum de vocês se você fizesse isso depois dele se casar com a Victoire.

Esperando que você tome a decisão correta sobre tudo isso,

Rose.

P.S.: Hugo está perguntando o que você vai dar pra ele de natal. Sim, eu disse que é idiota perguntar isso para as pessoas.

* * *

25 de novembro

Querido Al,

ME AJUDE, PELO AMOR DE MERLIN! E não, dessa vez não estou pedindo nenhum... tipo de revista menos digna. Eu acabei de receber uma carta da Lily que inocentemente me ofereceu sua cama para dormir em Paris. Mas eu, com essa minha mente doente obsessiva, pensei porcaria disso. E ainda tive um ataque de ciúmes quando ela disse que estava com esse... francês metido a besta. Eu sei que devo estar te enchendo a paciência com todas essas cartas, mas por favor me diga algo para fazer. Eu estou noivo. EU VOU ME CASAR ALBUS, ME AJUDE.

Desesperado por qualquer conselho,

Teddy Ferrado Lupin.

* * *

29 de novembro

Querido Teddy,

Nem me lembre que eu ainda não contei para minha mãe. Tenho certeza que ela e vovó Molly tentarão vir a Paris e me buscar de arrasto, não antes de, claro, mandarem-me berradores nos horários mais impróprios falando coisas sobre como eu estou sendo uma filha/neta desnaturada.

Ah, Teddy, eu nunca quis falar para não te magoar, mas as vezes em que dormimos na mesma cama só serviram para que eu comprovasse o quão alto você pode roncar. Haha!

Ah, Teddy, Teddy, Teddy Bear, não queria ser eu a falar-lhe isto, mas, Victoire Weasley te tem na palma da mão. E eu _não_ estou rindo _muito_ por causa dessa situação. Meu ursão em abstinência sexual, isso seria meigo se não fosse hilário.

É disto que eu estou falando, Teddy. Feitiços silenciadores! E, por favor, por que você me falou sobre isso? Você vai ter que me recompensar depois dessa. Agora eu imagino cenas constrangedoras entre meu irmão e uma loira oxigenada e isso é extremamente perturbador. E é culpa sua. Bobo!

Esse francês absolutamente charmoso é meu colega de curso, nós estávamos planejando viajar pela Europa praticando medibruxaria e aprendendo com a cultura dos outros países depois de nos formarmos. Você acha que estou sendo precipitada? Você sempre me deu os melhores conselhos, Teddy, como daquela vez em que eu passei semanas chorando no seu ombro por causa da minha primeira desilusão amorosa. Eu acho que nunca mais teria coragem de me apaixonar se não fosse por você ao meu lado.

Há algo de errado entre você e Victoire? Nunca o vi reclamar dela com tanta freqüência como tem feito nas últimas cartas. Espero que esteja tudo bem...

Sempre sua,

Lily.

P.S: Às vezes eu me pergunto como você fez para conquistar Victoire, Teddy Bear.

* * *

03 de dezembro

Teddy Ferrado Lupin,

Eu não queria falar nada, até porque supostamente eu não _sei_ de nada, mas essa abstinência sexual imposta pela Vic está mesmo te afetando.

Eu pensaria que esse é o motivo para você imaginar essas... coisas com a minha irmã. Quero dizer, vocês sempre foram apenas amigos (e você já teve muitas chances para mudar isso), desde que ela pôs os olhos em você pela primeira vez.

Mas, cara, você está com ciúmes dela? Com um francesinho? Você sabe como eles são todos gays e patéticos. Para que você sinta ciúmes _disso_ o negócio está feio. Você já parou para pensar se o que sente por Lily é mesmo apenas amor de amigo?

Pense sobre isso antes se algemar... digo, casar com Victoire.

Espero ter ajudado,

Albus preocupado Severus.

* * *

05 de dezembro

Querida Lily,

Você mandou a carta delas essa semana, certo? Porque eu passei lá hoje para entregar um relatório para o seu pai e um chá (é claro) e sua mãe não parava de resmungar que não podia acreditar que seus filhos a estavam trocando no natal. Imaginei que ela só pudesse estar falando de você, já que ela sempre exagera e Jay e Al estarão lá.

Oh Lily, assim você fere meus sentimentos. Porque me deixou viver na ilusão todos esses anos? E eu achando que dormia feito um bebê. Hunfff.

Ursão em abstinência sexual? Isso seria ultra humilhante se já não _fosse_ extremamente humilhante. Não me faça me arrepender por ter lhe contado isso, Lily. E sim, ela me tem na palma da mão. Eu deveria agir como o seu irmão numa situação dessas, mas sou bom demais para isso.

Sim, este foi o troco pelo apelido que me colocou. Vai ter que pensar nessa cena deplorável pelo resto da sua vida. Muahahahhaha! Tá, isso foi exagerado. Eu sei que sou bobo. Porque não vem aqui para que eu ouça você dizendo isso pessoalmente? :)

VIAJAR? Lily, isso é absolutamente *uma frase riscada* precipitado da sua parte. E eu só estou falando isso como uma pessoa sem nenhum interesse pessoal em toda essa história e totalmente interessada no seu bem estar. Acho isso _extremamente precipitado_. Sim, eu ainda lembro-me de você chorando por causa daquele idiota, e também me lembro que você me prometeu que nunca mais ficaria daquele jeito novamente. Por isso estou zelando pela sua sanidade mental e pedindo que você _não_ tome essa medida _extremamente precipitada_ com esse tal de... qual o nome mesmo? Pierre, certo?

Algo errado? Tudo está errado, Lily. Francamente, eu não pensei que a Victoire pudesse ser assim. Tá, eu pensei. Só não pensei que fosse ser _tão ruim_ assim. Brigamos o tempo todo... não sei se foi exatamente a minha melhor decisão.

Com carinho,

Seu Teddy.

P.S.: Tá, e que tal se você quisesse meu coração porque eu sou a pessoa que mais se importa com você no mundo? É o suficiente agora?

* * *

10 de dezembro

Querida Rose,

Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Quando Teddy falou que pedira a mão de Victoire em casamento, eu fiquei feliz por ele, mas não percebi o quão infeliz fiquei por mim. E nós continuamos trocando essas cartas. Elas estão me matando, Rose! Eu aguardo como uma viciada por cada nova carta, e leio e releio todas elas com um sorriso bobo no rosto. E isso me faz lembrar o que eu senti quando ele anunciou que ele e Victoire estavam namorando.

Você lembra como o meu sorriso desapareceu por dias? E eu pensava até hoje que aquilo fora apenas ciúmes e medo de perdê-lo. Perder a amizade dele.

Rose! Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso. Isso não está certo. Isso não está acontecendo!

Como eu posso estar apaixonada por Teddy?

De queixo caído,

Lily.

P.S: Mandarei um livro antigo para ele, uma raridade que encontrei aqui em Paris, tenho certeza que ele irá gostar.

* * *

12 de dezembro

Querido e bobo Teddy,

Eu mandei a carta avisando que não voltaria para o Natal, e ainda estou usando abafadores de ouvido por causa dos berradores. Eu não estava errada, apenas nunca levei em consideração a hipótese de que elas berrariam ao mesmo tempo na mesma carta. É, elas foram capazes de fazer isso.

Você não ronca, Teddy, eu estava brincando, hihihi. Você é um ursinho adorável quando está dormindo.

Desculpa Teddy, não toco mais nesse assunto, pode sempre contar comigo que eu estarei aqui pronta para rir da sua cara como a mais fiel das amigas. Às vezes eu acho que você deveria selecionar melhor com quem você deve ser desse jeito, Teddy... Algumas pessoas simplesmente não merecem.

Eu acho que vou acabar aceitando essa proposta tentadora de sussurrar certas coisas no seu ouvido, Teddy Bear, coisas que já deveriam ter sido ditas há muito tempo. A começar pelo seu apelido que você diz sentir falta de ouvir...

Eu vou pensar melhor sobre o assunto da viagem. Eu não quero mesmo ser precipitada, eu percebi que preciso fazer algo muito importante antes de tomar essa decisão. Pierre está aqui comigo agora, enquanto eu escrevo essa carta. Estamos sentados naquele café que eu falei, que serve o melhor cappuccino do mundo. Você precisa experimentar! E ele está sorrindo para mim, e eu estou me sentindo mal por estar titubeando quanto à viagem.

Teddy, talvez esteja na hora de você sentar frente a frente com sua noiva e expor tudo que você está sentindo. Vocês não podem se casar estando as coisas desse jeito. Se você a quer como esposa, precisa se abrir e falar como se sente, como você sempre fez comigo, por exemplo. Não que essa seja uma boa comparação. Você entendeu, não é? Não estou insinuando algo como *borrão de tinta*... Ah, esqueça.

Conte-me depois como foi, ok?

Apenas sua,

Lily.

P.S: Eu diria que está quase lá, Teddy. Você gosta que eu o carregue no meu coração para todos os lugares?

* * *

16 de dezembro

Albus não estou ajudando na situação Potter,

Ok, ontem à noite, por mais humilhante que tenha sido, eu consegui dar um jeito nessa situação. E se você contar isso para alguém, você é um bruxo morto.

É claro que não é esse o motivo, eu não fico pensando na sua irmã desse jeito. Na verdade, se você for se sentir melhor eu digo que nunca pensei. Mas aí, meu amigo, estarei faltando com a verdade e você estará pedindo muito de mim.

Eu sei que eles são gays e patéticos, mas é a Lily, cara. _É a Lily_. O que eu posso fazer?

Depois que li sua carta comecei a pensar sobre isso, e acho que pode ser mais que amizade ou amor de primos. Merlin, o que eu estou fazendo?

Nem me diga. Você viu no último jantar de família o escândalo que Vic deu quando eu disse que preferia sapatos pretos a caramelo.

Mais confuso do que eu já estava se é que isso é possível,

Teddy Altamente Ferrado Lupin.

* * *

16 de dezembro

Querida e lindamente boba Lily,

Sinto muito pelos abafadores de ouvido. Tá, não sinto nada. Você tinha que estar aqui e isso é o mínimo que você pode sofrer por não estar. Mas não consigo parar de rir diante da possibilidade de você receber um berrador bem durante uma aula e passar vergonha.

Ah, fala sério, Lily? Então acho que não teremos problema quando eu for dormir na sua cama, haha.

Eu tenho absoluta certeza que é só contar qualquer coisa para você para acabar em piadinhas. Eu já lhe disse, você sempre foi assim. E você sabe que eu reclamo de brincadeira, certo? Ah Lily, eu gostaria tanto de ter você aqui comigo. Sinto sua falta imensamente, de verdade. Preciso te abraçar e bagunçar o seu cabelo só para te ver gritando comigo.

Sim, comece pelo meu apelido. E que tal se a próxima coisa fosse o quanto você também sente minha falta? Eu quase posso lembrar-me da sua voz agora mesmo.

E você _precisa_ pensar melhor. Falando sério, Lily, eu _realmente_ acho isso precipitado. Ah, Pierre estava aí com você? Enquanto você escrevia essa carta pra mim? Eu podia dizer "Lily, que coisa legal!", mas eu não acho que isso seja uma coisa legal. Tá, vou parar com a crise de ciúmes besta. Ou não. E você não tem que titubear sobre isso, fale de uma vez.

Eu também acho. Tivemos uma discussão essa semana, Lily, e foi pior que as outras. Sinto cada vez mais que estamos a um passo de desmoronar. Você pode entender o que isso significa? Que mais da metade da sua família vai me odiar. Muito. Bastante. Tipo, querer me lançar crucio com o olhar. Merlin, aonde eu fui me meter? Como eu pude tomar uma decisão dessas sem ter certeza? E sim, eu entendi. E creio que seja uma ótima comparação, e que funcione com qualquer mulher normal. E Victoire não se encaixa nessa categoria. Talvez na categoria noiva louca psicótica assassina? É, talvez. Vou tentar isso que você me falou, mesmo que uma vozinha extremamente _certa_ no interior da minha cabeça diga "Isso não vai acabar bem".

Querendo que você não faça a besteira de viajar com esse francês (É sério, Lily!),

Seu Teddy.

P.S.: Se eu gosto? Diria que eu vivo para isso, Lily. E saiba que eu lhe carrego no meu coração para todos os lugares também. Merlin, o que eu daria para estar com você agora mesmo no lugar desse francês. Hunf.

* * *

21 de dezembro

Querido Teddy,

Você está precisando levar uns tapas. Eu achava que não precisava mais dizer o quanto eu estou com saudades de você. Só para deixar bem claro: _eu sinto a sua falta_. Eu sinto falta do seu cabelo colorido, do seu sorriso, dos seus olhos, dos seus lábios... *frase riscada*

E nem se atreva a comentar sobre esse patético episódio em que eu virava uma pimenta de feira livre no meio da apresentação de um projeto para o meu trabalho de conclusão de curso! Está proibido, Teddy Bear, não aconteceu! Do contrário você vai se lembrar exatamente de como são os meus gritos!

Pierre me deu uma aliança de compromisso essa noite, e eu falei que precisava de mais tempo para pensar sobre nossa viagem. Ele entendeu, apesar de parecer um tanto triste. Eu me sinto confusa, Teddy, tudo se tornou tão complicado de uma hora para outra. Eu entendo como você se sente, mas não vá adiante se você não tem certeza. Eles podem ficar magoados com você no início, mas são sua família e vão entender, e ninguém vai te julgar por isso. Você sabe como nós cabeça de fósforo somos, explosivos, mas compreensivos. E eu vou estar do seu lado, qualquer que seja a sua decisão, porque eu te amo, Teddy, por mais que tudo que você mereça de vez em quando (como já dito antes) sejam uns tapas bem fortes.

Desejando-lhe um Feliz Natal,

Lily.

P.S: Eu queria que estivesse aqui, Teddy Bear. Eu já não sei se é suficiente tê-lo apenas no meu coração.

* * *

24 de dezembro

Senhor altamente fodido Lupin,

Eu tenho apenas uma coisinha para te perguntar: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO NA INGLATERRA AINDA, E NOIVO?

Olha, eu não quis ser direto e grosso, mas agora as coisas estão passando do limite e você já percebeu que, sim, você sente algo mais por Lily. E, sem querer ser chato e tudo mais, algo que eu sempre achei completamente óbvio.

Quero dizer, qual o cara de vinte e quatro anos que passeia durante toda a nossa visita ao Caribe apenas com uma menina de quatorze anos e deixa a namorada fula da vida pelo descaso? E isso foi há seis anos! Eu acho que você já é bem grandinho para perceber o óbvio e tomar alguma atitude, Ted. Troquei algumas cartas com a minha irmã, e parece que o negócio com o francesinho Pietro está ficando séria. ATITUDE, CARA!

Chutando esse traseiro para que aja como um homem,

Albus Irritado Severus.

* * *

25 de dezembro

Querida e (infelizmente) ausente Lily,

Eu sei que mereço levar uns tapas, eu sei. Acho que eu me sinto melhor agora que sei claramente que eu não sou o único a estar morrendo de saudades por aqui. Sabe do que eu mais sinto falta? Do seu perfume floral. A saudade estava tão insuportável que... adivinha só da onde eu estou te escrevendo essa carta? Do seu antigo quarto, na casa dos Potter. Não Lily, eu não sou nenhum tipo de tarado que veio aqui cheirar suas roupas íntimas (ou não. brincadeirinha! hahahaha). Nesse momento estão todos lá em baixo conversando e tomando gemada, mas eu estou aqui em cima. Em parte porque briguei com Victoire e estou me escondendo como um garotinho que se esconde do castigo e em parte porque queria um local tranqüilo para responder à sua carta.

Sabe que isso não seria nada mal? Mas eu acho que não gostaria de te deixar braba agora, mesmo que eu realmente queria ouvir a sua voz. E eu não me importaria se fosse apenas para me mandar parar de ser um estúpido.

Uma aliança de compromisso? *Papel borrado de tinta*. Lily, isso está ficando sério demais. Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu, tomando decisões sem ter certeza. Ele só ficou triste? Hum, entendo. Eu me sinto tão confuso quanto você, Lily. As coisas estão saindo do controle da minha mente, e eu não consigo mais colocá-las no lugar correto. Isso é terrível.

Sim, espero que eles entendam, porque eu não acho que posso agüentar muito mais. Sinto como se a minha opinião fosse massacrada nesse relacionamento, e nós somos tão diferentes do que eu imaginava, Lily. Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso. Eu também te amo, Lily. Mais do que você possa imaginar. E também estarei ao seu lado, independente de tudo o que aconteça. Estou enviando seu presente de natal, é apenas uma coisinha que eu comprei para você. Espero que se lembre de mim quando o usar, _se_ o usar. Talvez eu só não tenha jeito para presentes femininos. Deve ser por isso que Victoire e eu brigamos a respeito da aliança de casamento.

Achando que estou lhe importunando demais com os meus problemas e desejando um feliz natal,

Seu Teddy.

P.S.: Definitivamente não é suficiente tê-la também apenas no meu coração.

* * *

25 de dezembro

Querida Lily de queixo caído,

Fico feliz que tenha chegado a essa totalmente esperada, mas, no entanto, surpreendentemente conclusão para você. Agora, você só tem que agir antes que seja tarde demais. Tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

Dá para acreditar que eles não duraram 15 minutos sem brigar no natal? Teddy sumiu por um bom tempo depois disso. Estamos todos preocupados com o que pode acontecer se eles continuarem assim.

E Lily, nunca deixe de consultar o seu coração. Ele sempre lhe dirá a coisa certa a se fazer, mesmo que ela pareça errada para todos diante das atuais circunstâncias.

Querendo desesperadamente que você faça a coisa certa porque ela está debaixo do seu nariz,

Rose.

R.S: Hugo realmente amou o livro. E obrigada pelo colar, é divino!

* * *

28 de dezembro

Meu amor,

Sim, você leu certo, Teddy. Meu amor. Você. Apenas você, e eu estou cansada de esconder isso. Mesmo que só há pouco tempo eu tenha percebido que você é o único homem que eu amei e sempre vou amar.

Eu terminei com Pierre, e definitivamente não viajarei com ele. Porque eu não posso enganar mais a mim mesma, Teddy. Eu tentei, por todos esses anos, fingir que o que eu sentia por você era apenas amor fraternal. Uma amizade que ia além da minha própria compreensão.

Mas hoje eu entendo perfeitamente porque eu não a compreendia. Porque não é amizade, porque eu te amo, Teddy, como uma mulher ama um homem.

E eu não estou te dizendo isso para arruinar o seu noivado com a Victoire. Na verdade, eu mal tenho esperanças de que você me ame desse jeito de volta, mas eu precisava ser sincera antes que você se casasse. Eu precisava dar uma chance para nós. Eu não posso mais guardar isso apenas para mim, e viver de "e se...", duas palavras tão singelas, mas que unidas, corroem a alma até que nada dela sobre.

Eu amei o seu presente, Teddy Bear, e eu estou usando-o agora. Ele brilha mais em alguns momentos do que outros, e faz com que eu me lembre dos nossos tempos juntos.

Você provavelmente receberá essa carta no dia 31 de dezembro, eu desejo um ótimo ano novo, e quero que você saiba que o que eu escrevi antes não mudou, eu vou continuar do seu lado independente da sua decisão. Eu ainda serei sua madrinha se você e Victoire se casarem daqui há duas semanas.

Eu vou estar lá. Por você. Com você. Sempre.

Com todo o meu amor,

Lily.

* * *

31 de dezembro

*Pergaminho amassado*

Você tem razão, Al. Estou indo agora mesmo. Espero que não seja tarde demais. Obrigado por tudo. Estou devolvendo suas... hum, revistas.

Ted Apressado Lupin.

* * *

"Teddy, onde você está indo?" Perguntou Victoire, ao ver o noivo se arrumando apressado no quarto. "Eu sei o quanto você preza um pouco de pontualidade, mas não acha que é cedo demais para se arrumar antes de irmos para os Potter? E quer mudar a cor do cabelo? Você sabe que eu odeio azul turquesa!"

"Não estou me arrumando para isso, e tampouco irei com você para a casa de Harry hoje à noite." Falou Teddy, checando os bolsos. Achando-se pronto, caminhou até a noiva, que o fitava confusa. "E também não vou mudar o meu cabelo. E você sabe por que, Vic? Por que para mim chega. Estou cansado das suas crises, das suas ordens. Estou cansado das nossas brigas. Não está dando certo."

Victoire arregalou os olhos, que rapidamente se tornaram marejados.

"Teddy, é só uma fase. Você só está assim porque está nervoso, eu entendo, o casamento está próximo. Mas nós nos amamos, Teddy, vamos superar." Ela tentou, mas Teddy saiu da frente dela e começou a caminhar para a porta.

"Já tomei minha decisão, Vic. Me desculpe."

"Teddy! Estou falando com você! Me escute!" Ela pediu, quando ele já estava com a mão na maçaneta. Ele se virou lentamente, esperando que ela continuasse. "Eu te amo, Teddy."

O coração de Teddy se contraiu. Ali estava a mulher pela qual ele se imaginara apaixonado desde que era apenas um garoto e, querendo ou não, ela fora parte de sua vida por longos anos. Caminhou até ela, segurou-a pelos ombros e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Eu sei." Murmurou. Victoire começou a soluçar, mas ele não poderia continuar naquela casa, _naquele país_, enquanto Lily. _Sua Lily_. Estava na França sendo, possivelmente, assediada por aquele francês metido.

"Você não pode me abandonar duas semanas antes do casamento!" Ele ainda ouviu Victoire gritar enquanto descia as escadas do prédio, e aparatava tão logo saía para a luz da rua de Londres.

Precisava urgentemente de uma chave-portal para Paris.

* * *

Lily olhou pela janela. A cidade estava agitada e colorida, e alguns tímidos fogos de artifício eram liberados e explodiam contra o céu estrelado. Tudo estava mais brilhante. Até mesmo a Torre Eiffel parecia mais viva e imponente, projetando-se para o alto.

Apoiou-se no parapeito por um momento e suspirou. O que não daria para saber se Teddy já recebera a carta, e ver o que teria acontecido com os cabelos enquanto ele lia; se mudariam de cor em sincronia com os olhos. Se ficariam azul turquesa, o tom preferido dele. _E dela_.

Ouviu alguém aparatar dentro do apartamento, e se virou depressa, sentindo o coração acelerado. Mas esmoreceu. Não era Teddy.

"Pierre..."

"Foi para isso que você me chutou? Para ficar sozinha aqui no Ano Novo?" Perguntou o francês, caminhando até ela. Lily deixou que ele lhe segurasse as duas mãos e as beijasse docemente. "Você não precisa ficar sozinha hoje, nós podemos fazer aquilo que tínhamos planejado ainda." Ele sorriu.

"Não posso, Pierre. Estou esperando alguém..." Falou, incerta. A pior das esperas é aquela na qual você não tem certeza do que está esperando.

Lily não saberia dizer se estava esperando que Teddy aparecesse e falasse tudo que ela desejava ouvir, ou se estava esperando que ele não aparecesse e o óbvio se confirmasse: que ele amava Victoire, e que ela sempre fora apenas uma grande amiga, uma irmã.

"É aquele cara com quem você trocar cartas, não é?" A testa de Pierre tornou-se vincada. "Você mesmo disse que ele está noivo, Lily. Ele não vai aparecer. Falta meia hora para meia noite, e onde ele está? Você não precisa passar a virada sozinha, Lily."

Lily precisava admitir. As palavras doeram. Muito. Teddy não iria aparecer. E por que viria se ela nem ao menos dissera que o estaria esperando?

'Isto estava subentendido.' Uma vozinha maldosa cantarolou em sua mente.

"Volte para a sua família, Pierre. Acabou entre nós, por favor, não insista." Disse Lily, soltando-se dele. Já sabia para onde queria ir naquele momento.

"Mas, Lily..." Começou o francês, mas Lily apenas olhou-o e sorriu – um sorriso sincero e carinhoso – antes de aparatar.

* * *

Quando Teddy finalmente conseguiu uma chave-portal para a França, já era tarde da noite, mas não se importou, aparatou logo em seguida para o apartamento de Lily.

Levou um susto ao ver um homem na sala, e por um momento, que lhe cortou o coração, pensou que ela nunca terminara com Pierre, que aquela carta fora forjada pela sua mente desesperada por liberar o amor que ele enfim percebera sentir.

Já estava pronto para desaparatar dali antes que alguém o visse - antes que _Lily_ o visse – quando o homem virou-se para ele.

"Ah, então você realmente veio." Ele disse, num tom triste, o semblante fechado.

"O quê?" Perguntou Teddy, confuso. Ele estava sendo esperado pelo casal?

O outro sorriu de lado, como se pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

"Ela estava aqui, esperando por você, até alguns minutos atrás. Não sei para onde ela foi." Ele falou, fazendo com que o coração de Teddy disparasse.

Por que eles sempre tinham que se desencontrar daquele jeito? Quando ele visitara a França com Victoire para que conhecesse os parentes da ex-noiva, Lily passou o dia inteiro envolvida em um plantão médico de quarenta e oito horas e eles não puderam se encontrar.

Já não se viam há um ano, e aquilo o estava matando mais do que poderia calcular.

"Eu sei para onde ela foi." Falou, de repente, como se uma voz houvesse-lhe sussurrado a resposta ao pé do ouvido.

"Bem, o que está esperando?" Perguntou Pierre, de modo meio amargo. Teddy compreendia o que ele deveria estar sentindo. Se perdesse Lily, ele se transformaria em um homem amargurado pelo resto de seus dias.

Aparatou no topo da Torre Eiffel, no exato lugar onde os dois passaram a virada juntos há alguns anos. E ela estava lá, apoiada da grade, observando os fogos, e nunca lhe pareceu tão perfeita como naquele momento, com um vestido branco leve e delicado, que esvoaçava devido à brisa suave; com os cabelos vermelhos fulgurando contra a névoa da noite de Paris, como se tentassem competir com o brilho dos fogos, e ganhassem; com os olhos melancólicos, mas ainda assim tão cheios de vida, exatamente como ele recordava.

Sabia que seu cabelo e seus olhos estavam mudando loucamente de cor enquanto se aproximava e, ao tocar a pele tenra dos ombros dela, teve ímpetos de puxá-la para um beijo desesperado, quando os olhares se encontraram.

"Teddy..." Ela começou, num suspiro entrecortado, que, como um imã, fez com que Teddy fitasse os lábios tentadoramente rubros dela. Deu o último passo que os separava e segurou as duas pequenas e macias mãos.

"Não, Lily. Sou eu que preciso falar agora. Falar o quão estúpido e cego eu fui por todos esses anos. Estúpido por deixar questões insignificantes como diferença de idade e opinião alheia falarem mais alto e esconderem fundo dentro de mim o que eu realmente sentia. E cego por não reparar, em cada troca de olhares, palavras, gestos e toques, que a mulher da minha vida estava bem a minha frente, exatamente como está agora." Disse Teddy, enquanto que, a cada segundo, puxava Lily para um pouco mais perto, sentindo uma necessidade arrebatadora de experimentar o calor único do corpo esguio e delicado. Os olhos de Lily brilhavam, observando com atenção a constante e desconexa rapidez com que as feições de Teddy mudavam, num festival de cores que a deixou sem ar. "Eu te amo, Lily. E, receio dizer, sempre te amei."

Os lábios de Lily se entreabriram e, no exato instante em que uma lágrima escorria pela bochecha pintada por tímidas sardas, Teddy a puxou para um beijo.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Lily, abraçando-a quase que possessivamente, como se tentasse fundi-los. Os lábios dela eram doces e sedutores como ele imaginava, pensava, sem suspeitar que Lily era da mesma opinião quanto aos dele.

Não conseguiam prestar atenção aos sons em volta, mais logo o barulho de milhares de fogos de artifício estourando no céu situou-os no tempo e no espaço. Era ano novo. E definitivamente vida nova.

Os lábios se separaram, com os dois ofegantes; as pulsações aceleradas. Com as testas encostadas, abriram os olhos e se fitaram longamente, em uma conversa muda, na qual eles eram capazes de se entender como se fossem uma única pessoa.

"Eu também te amo, Teddy Bear." Sussurrou Lily, com um sorriso provocativo, que era única e exclusivamente de Teddy.

Ele sorriu abertamente ao ouvir o saudoso apelido, e puxou-a para mais um beijo.

A pulseira que Teddy dera de presente para Lily brilhava intensamente. Ele não contara a ela ainda, mas a pulseira brilhava sempre que ele pensava nela.

**Fim.**


End file.
